


All the things that make you you

by strawbaerry21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost non-existent Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbaerry21/pseuds/strawbaerry21
Summary: The five times Johnny’s stature helped Taeyong and the one time it didn’t.





	All the things that make you you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun reading it!!

~~\-----~~ 1 ~~\-----~~

“Taeyongie, are you tired?”

Taeyong slowly stood up from the ground, where he was almost lying down in order to take a picture of Johnny, and walked towards his boyfriend, sighing as Johnny wrapped his arms around him.

The two of them had decided to go to the park for their weekly date since the weather was so pleasant. The light breeze along with the clear blue sky and the shining sun had made it a perfect day to go outside.

They walked hand in hand, occasionally stopping to feed the ducks and take pictures of each other in cute and hilarious poses. As the sun slowly started to set, the two of them decided to leave the park and on their way back Johnny had stopped him to take one last picture.

Taeyong was pretty exhausted by that point as he had had a tough time at work that morning, but there was no way he could deny Johnny when he requested anything.

Johnny had wanted a picture which really emphasised his height so Taeyong, being the whipped boyfriend that he was, proceeded to lie down on the ground to get that perfect angle, mentally bemoaning Johnny’s height for making his life difficult.

“Just a bit tired, it’ll go away soon.” mumbled Taeyong as he snuggled further into Johnny’s arms.

Taeyong could feel Johnny hugging him even tighter in response.

“Aww, is my small baby tired?” cooed Johnny.

“I’m not small! You’re the one who’s taller than necessary.” Taeyong exclaimed as he pouted, making Johnny pepper kisses all over his face.

“That’s too bad.” Johnny teased. “I thought I’d give my adorable boyfriend a piggyback ride since he’s so tired, but I guess he doesn’t need the help of someone tall…” Johnny trailed off, voice teasing.

Taeyong stilled at that. He could really do with a piggyback ride because his legs were killing him, but if he gave in too easily, Johnny would definitely brag about it.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, one looking with amusement and the other weakly glaring, doe eyes filled with cute frustration, waiting to see who’d break first.

“Okay, fine!” huffed Taeyong, crossing his arms and turning his head.

In response, Johnny crouched down with his back to the other, allowing Taeyong to wrap his arms around his neck and he in turn made sure to hold the smaller correctly, ensuring he didn’t fall as he slowly stood up.

It was something they did often. Whenever Taeyong couldn’t see something or when he felt tired, Johnny would give him a piggyback ride. Although Taeyong would protest at first stating he was heavy, Johnny would reassure him by telling him that his old man’s body probably weighed less than anything else on the planet, which earned him occasional slaps to the arm from the other.

The two of them silently walked home, with Taeyong on Johnny’s back, content to simply be in the other’s presence.

A few minutes later they were on the street in front of their house and as Johnny rose to his full height after having carefully lowered Taeyong down, he turned towards Taeyong and could only stare at him for what felt like an eternity.

Under the hazy glow of the streetlight, Taeyong looked ethereal, _immaculate_. The yellow lights accentuated his sharp jawline and made his big eyes sparkle even more. His disheveled cotton candy hair spun around his face, adding to his beauty.

“-ny. Johnny.”

Johnny snapped out of his trance at the sound of Taeyong’s voice.

“Are you alright, Johnny? You really spaced out there.”

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that I couldn’t stop staring.”

“Staring? At what?” Taeyong’s eyes were wide open in curiosity.

Johnny stared at Taeyong in disbelief. How could someone be so observant to other people’s matters yet remain so oblivious about himself?

“Baby, I was staring at _you_.”

It looked like Taeyong finally understood, because the colour of his face quickly turned into a fetching shade of red. He was looking down at the floor and Johnny couldn’t hide the grin on his face. Flustering Taeyong was a very enjoyable pastime of his, and something he excelled at more often than not.

However, Johnny also knew that Taeyong was incredibly tired so he decided to stop his teasing, for the time being, and wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist.

“Let’s go home, Taeyong.”

 “Yeah, let’s go home.”

 

 ~~\-----~~ 2 ~~\-----~~

Parties were so much better when they were being hosted by someone else, mused Taeyong as he put the finishing touches on the cake. After piping out the last rosette, he breathed a sigh of relief as all the preparations were finished. The only thing left to do was set the table.

They, as in him and his boyfriend Johnny, had dinner with their big group of friends occasionally and this time it would be held at their place. Preparing dinner for twenty other boys, many of whom tended to eat their own body weight in food, was an extremely time-consuming task. He had been preparing since the day before to ensure that everything was perfect along with minimising the chances of any disaster occurring.

He still had nightmares about last month’s dinner. How Lucas got a hold of so much alcohol was something no one could figure out, though he had a feeling that he had help in the form of his boyfriend, Jungwoo.

Taeyong went through his mental checklist one last time. Food, check. Cake, it was resting on the counter. Drinks and glasses, check. He made sure to limit the alcohol this time. Tissues, he had bought extra in case the younger members decided to have another food fight. That was another nightmare he wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon.

Plates…Oh. So, he had forgotten something. He opened the cupboard he had designated solely for plates of different designs and sizes, only to find that the set he wanted was not there. He proceeded to check the other cupboards only to no avail. Where could they be?

He decided to search through the overhead cupboards too, just in case, only to stop when his gaze landed up on the set of plates visible through the glass cupboard. The one cupboard he couldn’t reach.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Of course, this was Johnny’s idea of a joke. Lately he’d taken to putting various things such as the mugs, spices and even his beloved chocolates in places he couldn’t reach so that he’d turn to the taller for help, who would only be willing to help him after a sufficient display of aegyo or some other _not so innocent_ activity _._

Unfortunately, he had put Johnny in charge of decorations and he was currently outside, shopping for streamers and balloons. Knowing Johnny, he would most probably end up buying too many of them and would take a while to come back.

They didn’t have a stepladder in the house but he was pretty sure, about fifty percent, that he could climb on the countertops and reach for the plates. It’s not like he was small or anything. His height was perfectly normal, despite Johnny’s countless protests.

He carefully got up on the countertop, and then he slowly stood up while holding the cupboard for support, taking care to not bump into anything. He shuffled closer to the glass cupboard but as his foot came in contact with something wet, _how_ could he have forgotten about the spilt water, he slipped, and he could feel himself _falling_ -

Only to end up in warm arms and his back pressed against a wide, solid chest.

“Taeyong! What’re you doing!?” exclaimed Johnny loudly, breathing heavily, as if he had just run very quickly.

“I- I was just trying to get the plates-”

“Do you know how dangerous that is? You could’ve gotten hurt! Why didn’t you ask me to do it?”

“But you weren’t here…”

“Then you should’ve waited, baby!” said Johnny, sounding more defeated by the second. “I thought my heart stopped as I watched you fall.”

Taeyong looked down in shame and guilt, he should have waited for Johnny to come home, but he had been an idiot and tried to do it himself. “I’m so sorry, Johnny” he whispered, his eyes tearing up, as he tightly gripped Johnny’s shirt.

He felt a long, slim finger under his chin, gently tilting his face upwards so that he was facing the other. Soft, plump lips trailed kisses all over his face. From his closed eyelids to the tip of his nose and finally to his lips. The kiss was long and sweet, their lips softly pressed together, as if they had all the time in the world.

After what felt like hours, but must have been minutes, the two separated. They panted softly, foreheads still touching. Large hands gently cupped his flushed cheeks, as if they were glass.

“It’s alright, Taeyongie. Just tell me next time so I can help you.”, and with one last kiss on his forehead, he let go of him and proceeded to take out the plates which he had almost risked his life over.

“Now that that’s done, let’s decorate!” exclaimed Johnny. “Tell me which streamers I should use. I bought too many and I can’t decide.”

“Whichever one you use, make sure you put them up really high so Renjun can’t use them to strangle someone again.” dryly remarked Taeyong as they walked towards the living room.

“Oh right…” Johnny muttered as he shuddered slightly, most likely remembering the chaos.

“Wait, what’s the time?” asked Taeyong, stopping suddenly.

“The time? It’s seven.” lightly replied Johnny.

“Seven?! Everyone will be here soon and we still have to decorate!” Taeyong was almost in hysterics at that point. “We have to put the streamers and blow up the balloons and-”

“Don’t worry, baby. We still have time.” Johnny attempted to calm Taeyong but was faced with a dark glare as soon as he finished.

“Don’t worry!? I’ll show you don’t worry!” Taeyong was practically shooting lasers from his eyes and Johnny did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran.

“Johnny!! Come back here you bigfoot!”

 

 

 ~~\-----~~ 3 ~~\-----~~

Weekends. Weekends were probably the best invention of god. He didn’t have to go to work and suffer the wrath of holier-than-thou models who thought taking hour long breaks and complaining every five seconds was acceptable.

He loved his job, he really did, and he was incredibly grateful that he could do something he loved in order to earn a living, something which most people could only wish for, but the countless hours and the tireless work really exhausted him at times.

But it was the weekend now, so he could catch up on sleep and spend time with his amazing boyfriend.

Speaking of his amazing boyfriend, where was Taeyong?

They were currently helping Yuta and Sicheng pack up their belongings as the couple would be changing houses soon. As soon as Taeyong heard about it, he had volunteered himself so that he could help his baby Sicheng, an offer which Yuta had shamelessly taken advantage of as he then proceeded to spend most of the time making out with the Chinese boy in various parts of the house instead of doing any actual work.

In fact, Johnny was pretty sure that Taeyong had gone to nag at Yuta for what was probably the sixth time, but he had been gone for over ten minutes. He hoped he came back soon since dusting all the CDs was a pretty dull and mind-numbing activity when done alone. With a small sigh, he put Frozen in the cardboard box and started dusting The Lion King.

After a few minutes, he had filled one box with as many CDs as he could possibly stuff inside and was in the process of taping it when he heard loud screams coming from the direction of Yuta and Sicheng’s bedroom. He dismissed it as a normal occurrence and was reaching for the tape when-

_Bam_

Something solid collided with his back.

“Ouch!” rubbing his back, he turned around, only to see a flushed Taeyong, panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon, but before Johnny could say anything, the other quickly stood on his tip toes and covered Johnny’s mouth.

“Sssh! Be quiet and don’t tell Yuta I’m here!” he whispered before crouching down and squeezing himself in the tiny space between Johnny and the corner of the wall.

Johnny stood with his mouth open, dumbstruck. If Yuta so much as glanced down, he would easily spot Taeyong’s telltale pink hair peeking out from the side of Johnny’s leg. How Taeyong thought that would make a good hiding spot was beyond him.

He played along with it though, anything to make his Taeyongie happy, and tried to pretend that he was working while he could hear Yuta’s cries of “Taeyong! Just wait till I find you!” in the background, along with Sicheng’s laughter.

A few minutes later, he could hear Yuta coming closer to the room, so he turned his head to check on Taeyong, who at this point was practically trying to be one with the wall and wondered what he had done to make Yuta so frustrated. Sure, they teased each other a lot, but a few minutes later they’d get over it as if nothing had happened in the first place.

“Johnny, have you seen Taeyong?” Yuta entered the room looking as if he too had just run a marathon.

“Taeyong?” he tried to act as innocent as possible, “I thought he was with you and Sicheng.”

“Really?” Yuta’s gaze swept all over the room. At one point, his eyes even briefly flickered towards the corner of the wall behind him where Taeyong was hiding, but if he did see him, he didn’t give any indication.

“Yeah, really.” Johnny thought he really deserved an Oscar for his amazing acting, not that he was being conceited or anything.

“Oh, alright then. Guess I’ll check the other rooms.” and with that, the Japanese left the room.

Johnny stood dumbstruck, once again. He wasn’t sure what was worse, Taeyong’s skill of hiding, or Yuta’s skill of finding.

“Phew. He’s finally gone.” Taeyong sighed as he got up from his hiding spot and started stretching his legs.

“Why was he after you anyway?”

“Oh, I showed his naked baby pictures to Sicheng.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, I also showed him the pictures that Yuta secretly took of him while they were having sex.”

“Oh my god. And Sicheng didn’t kill him?” Johnny questioned, astonished.

“He tried to, but then that idiot Yuta came after me. I seriously thought he was going to punch me.” said Taeyong, lips pouted.

The little devil, thought Johnny. He knew the taller couldn’t resist his pouts and so he always used them to get out of trouble.

“Be sure to apologise to Yuta later.”

“But isn’t it a good thing that I told Sicheng?”

“Maybe, but Yuta should’ve been the one to tell him.”

“And what’ll you do if I don’t apologise?” Taeyong asked, voice teasing, only to stiffen as Johnny moved closer and pinned him against the wall.

“Guess I’ll just have to _punish_ you then.” Johnny whispered lightly in his ear, a promise of something dark in his voice.

Taeyong shivered in anticipation, his heart beating erratically and face slowly flushing a rosy shade of pink.

 

 

 ~~\-----~~ 4 ~~\-----~~

It was cold. _So_ , so cold.

He could see his breath as he exhaled, could feel the chill rattling his bones. The wooden swing creaked as he gently rocked back and forth.

On cold days like these, he would normally cuddle with Johnny in front on the fireplace as they drank hot chocolate and talked to each other.

How he wished he could do that right now, but he couldn’t. Not after everything that had just happened.

Johnny had been incredibly busy for the past few weeks due to his work, even his weekends weren’t free. Taeyong couldn’t remember the last time he had spent time with Johnny apart from a quick peck to the cheek or a ‘See you later’. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up surrounded by Johnny’s warm arms and his scent instead of a cold bed.

At one point he had even considered the possibility that Johnny was cheating on him, but had dismissed the thought as soon as it came. He trusted Johnny and knew that he would never do something like that.

He decided to talk to the other, but that had ended up in a disaster.

As soon as he had raised the topic, Johnny had gotten annoyed and stated that as some of his co-workers had gone on vacation, his boss had told him to pick up the slack. When Taeyong had told him to ask his boss for a more reasonable workload, he refused to listen. The two of them continued to argue back and forth until Johnny told him to mind his own business. Johnny realised he had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth and he could see the sparkle in Taeyong’s eyes dim a little, but the damage was done.

Taeyong stood up from where he was sitting. He didn’t yell or cry, he simply said that he’d leave since Johnny’s work was clearly more important to him, and he left the warmth of their house, the warmth of _Johnny_ , and went out into the blistering cold without even taking his coat, without looking back.

If he had turned around, he would have seen the expression of immense regret on Johnny’s face, would have seen the tears stream down Johnny’s face as he cried soundlessly.

After leaving the house, the first place that came to Taeyong’s mind was the park he and Johnny frequently went to. It was the place they went to for their first date and their favourite place to go to. He had briefly considered going to Ten’s place instead, but he was most likely with Doyoung and he didn’t want to ruin their time together.

It was as if his body possessed a mind of its own and his feet dragged him towards the park to the same swing he’d usually sit on. The swing where he sat on when he got tired of walking in the park and then Johnny would push it from behind.

Just thinking about Johnny made him cry all over again. He knew that the whole fault didn’t lie with Johnny alone, he wasn’t completely blameless either. He should have been more understanding of his circumstances and should have been more patient instead of demanding Johnny’s attention like a little kid, but he had just been so lonely and so _tired_.

Taeyong sat on the swing for what must have been a long time, drowning himself in thoughts, in could-have-beens and should-have-beens. His hands and feet were numb, and his teeth wouldn’t stop chattering. He was considering moving somewhere warm when he could hear a faint voice in the distance.

“-ere are you-” The voice was getting closer.

“Taeyong!”

It was Johnny!

Johnny quickly ran towards him and Taeyong was drowned with a flood of guilt as soon as he saw his state. His hair was disheveled, as if he had run his hands through it in frustration, and his eyes were swollen and bloodshot. He was wearing the coat Taeyong had gifted him for his birthday. It was huge to the point where Johnny had joked that the reason Taeyong must have chosen that coat was so that they could both share it.

Taeyong got up from the swing but before he could say anything, he was engulfed in strong arms and enveloped in a big coat. He could feel the heat from the other seep through him, warming him from the inside.

The two stayed like that. Not saying anything, just holding each other as tightly as they possibly could.

After a while, Johnny slowly loosened his hold on the other, directing him back towards the swing where he sat again. Instead of sitting on the other swing, Johnny sat down on his knees in front of Taeyong, gently cradling both of his hands in his bigger hands. For a few seconds, they just gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Taeyong… I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.  I didn’t mean to say that it’s not your business, because it is. You’re my fiancé and I love you.” Said Johnny. His voice sounded hoarse, like he had been crying for a while.

“I’m sorry, too. I should’ve been more mature about it. You were stressed about your work and I just made it worse for you.”

“No, you were just looking out for me and that’s one of the reasons why I love you so much.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, as if trying to convey their feelings through their eyes.

“Actually…” Johnny softly started speaking again, with a hint of hesitance in his voice, “When I told you the reason for my all my overtimes, I lied. It wasn’t because of my coworkers leaving for vacation.”

Taeyong looked up in shock, doe eyes widening even further.

“What-”

“Please listen first.” He squeezed Taeyong’s hands tightly. “I took up all the extra work because I needed to save the money. It was meant to be a surprise for you, but I think I should tell you now.”

Taeyong was doing a bad job hiding his curiosity, with his big eyes and the expression of intense concentration on his face. He looked so adorable that Johnny couldn’t help but curve his lips in a small smile.

“Wait. Close your eyes first.”

Taeyong obediently closed his eyes, almost fidgeting on the swing because of excitement and curiosity. A few seconds later, he felt a small metallic object being placed on his palm. He curled his fingers to identify the object, and he was pretty sure it was-

“A key?” he asked, opening his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s a key.”

“A key for what?”

“For our new home.”

That succeeded in stopping Taeyong’s questions. He looked down at the key, grasping it tightly in his fist, as tears started streaming down his face.

“I-I’m so sorry, Johnny” hiccupped Taeyong. “You were doing all this for us and I still doubted you. I’m so-”

He was cut off by warm, plush lips pressed against his own, silencing him.

“Don’t apologise.” whispered Johnny between kisses. “No matter what, I shouldn’t have neglected and hurt you like that. Please forgive me.”

“It’s alright, I forgive you. We both learned from our mistakes, I guess- achoo!” Taeyong sneezed, shivering slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Oh baby, let’s go back home and warm you up in front of the fireplace. I was so worried when you left like that, without even taking your coat. Promise you won’t do that again?”

“I promise. And can we have hot chocolate too?”

“Of course. Whatever my dear Taeyongie desires.” Johnny wrapped one arm around Taeyong’s waist and they headed back to the warmth of their home, to the warmth of each other.

 

 

 ~~\-----~~ 5 ~~\-----~~

“Mummy, I want cotton candy!” squealed a little girl with pigtails.

“Mummy, I want ice cream!” yelled a small boy right next to the girl.

“Okay children, we’ll buy both of them.” said their mother, as Taeyong walked past the family of three.

It had been quite a while since Johnny and Taeyong visited the amusement park so they decided to go there on a day when the weather wasn’t so hot as neither of them liked to spend their date sweltering in the heat.

Apparently, half of Seoul had the same idea because the park was filled to the brim. From families and couples spending time together to friends who had gathered to have a good time.

The couple slowly walked hand in hand, cheeks flushed and hair tousled. They had just ridden on the roller coaster after an extremely long waiting time and were heading towards the bumper cars.

“Baby, do you want to go to the haunted house?” teased Johnny, lightly swinging their clasped hands together. He laughed at the weak glare Taeyong levelled him with. “Don’t worry, you can hold my hand while you rap at the ghosts.”

“Sweetie, do you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?” asked Taeyong in a saccharine tone of voice, making Johnny promptly shut his mouth. He shuddered lightly at the mere thought of having to sleep without his Taeyong in his arms.

A few hours and some rides later, the two were on their way to the café so they could rest for a bit and Taeyong could indulge his sweet tooth, when Taeyong got sidetracked by a dog.

“Johnny look that small puppy is so cute!” cooed Taeyong, turning towards Johnny, only to not find him there. He turned around and backtracked a bit, maybe Johnny had gotten distracted by the plushies stall, but he wasn’t there either.

The panic started to set in. He couldn’t call Johnny since the other had broken his phone, once again, and yelling his name wouldn’t exactly work with all the noise everywhere either. The last time he was sure he saw Johnny was a couple of minutes ago when they had stopped to take pictures by the flowers. Where could he have gone in just a few minutes?

He decided to backtrack further. The concept of retracing his steps worked for finding lost objects, hopefully it would work for finding a lost Johnny as well. He moved slowly, checking carefully while making sure he didn’t bump into someone.

After ten minutes of searching, he still had no luck finding him and returned to the spot where he first noticed that Johnny was missing. He went forward from there, hoping he was going in the right direction this time.

He was almost near the bridge when he spotted a familiar figure sticking out among the huge crowd on the other side. He could see the back of a tall man wearing the same blue plaid shirt as Johnny and with his black hair styled the same way as Johnny. He gave a huge sigh of relief as he quickly walked ahead, apologising to all the people he bumped into on the way, and lightly gripped Johnny’s blue shirt from the back.

Johnny turned around and relief flooded his face as soon as he saw Taeyong, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Taeyong! I was so worried when I didn’t see you.” he said as they moved apart.

“I was so worried too! I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I’m sorry, I saw Tony the Tiger and wanted to take a picture with him. Pleaaase forgive me?” Johnny pouted cutely and made puppy eyes.

“Okay fine.” giggled Taeyong, “But I want extra sweets.”

“Of course, Taeyongie. Anything for you.” he gently took Taeyong’s hand and laced their fingers together. “This is so that we don’t get separated again.” He then placed a kiss on the other’s hand, and one on his forehead too.

They walked towards the café once again, making sure to stick close this time, although Taeyong was pretty sure Johnny was just using that as an excuse to hold his waist.

“It’s a good thing you’re so tall otherwise it would have been impossible to find you.” remarked Taeyong. “Probably one of the only times your height is useful.”   

“Oh, one of the only times? You weren’t saying that last night when I took you against the wa-” he was stopped by a foot stomping on his.

“Ouch!”

“We’re in public!” Taeyong screeched, trying not to draw any attention to the couple, only to fail as an elderly couple passing by gave them scandalous looks.

Johnny only laughed boisterously in response, pressing a kiss to Taeyong's cheek.

 

 

 ~~\-----~~ +1 ~~\-----~~

“Johnny!” yelled Taeyong from the laundry room.

Hearing Taeyong’s voice, Johnny put down the book he was reading and went to see what the cause of his beloved’s consternation was this time.

“Yes-”

“Why is my favourite shirt so stretched out?!”

Taeyong held his striped t-shirt in front of him. The shirt which would normally be slightly oversized on Taeyong was now big enough to fit two of him and still have space left over.

Johnny was doomed.

“Well you see, you always look so adorable and sexy whenever you wear my clothes so I thought it’d be cute if I could wear your clothes too.” he twiddled his fingers together, lowering his gaze towards the floor.

Taeyong stared at him in disbelief.

“And the size difference didn’t occur to you?”

“I didn’t know it was going to be so small…” Johnny’s voice got quieter with each word, gaze still stuck on the floor.

When Johnny first started explaining, Taeyong had resisted the urge to bang his own head on the wall. But now as he saw Johnny constantly fidgeting and looking so guilty, he couldn’t help but find it adorable. Maybe he could tease him a bit more…

“But I loved that shirt. You gave it to me for our one year anniversary.” Taeyong found it difficult to fake a pout when he really just felt like laughing inside.

“I-I’ll buy you another shirt, baby.” Johnny was desperately grasping for straws at that point.

“But it won’t be the same one…”

“I’ll buy you ten shirts then!”

And Taeyong lost it at that. He laughed so much that tears streamed down his face and his body shook with the effort of having to stand.

“You’re going to buy me ten shirts- oh my god-” he wheezed out as he kept laughing.

Johnny stared at Taeyong, speechless. Why was he laughing all of a sudden when he had been mourning his shirt a few minutes ago? Was all the hair dye finally getting to him?

“Aren’t you mad at me? Why’re you laughing?”

“Oh, Johnny.” fondly said Taeyong as he finally calmed down. “How can I stay mad at you when you’re so cute?”

Johnny could feel his face flush. The two of them had been in a relationship for years, but even small compliments such as those still somehow caused butterflies in his stomach.

“So…I’m forgiven? You’re not angry?”

“Well, you do owe me a new shirt. You’re not getting out of this so easily.”

“Okay, whatever my Taeyongie wants.”

“Oh, so will you buy me the whole store then?”

“Hey, don’t push it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Writing this fic was a challenge of sorts since the last time I wrote something was around 7 years ago, so I hope the end result turned out alright.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> Here’s my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/strawbaerry21).
> 
> Take care and hope you have a great day!!


End file.
